


A Slave To Your Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They both knew that it should stop.





	A Slave To Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for her time and assistance with this fic.

Hermione worried her lower lip, staring at the fireplace. Any minute now, the fireplace would be lighting up green and Teddy would be stepping through. She’d watch him through her heated gaze. Any minute now, her lover would be in her arms. She shivered in anticipation, rubbing her thighs together.

 

The timing had been perfect. Ron was gone on a mission for the weekend. Rose and Hugo were still at Hogwarts. The loneliness and desire to be wanted had set in. She had heard from Andromeda that Teddy was around this current weekend instead of being out travelling. Teddy was a journalist for the Quibbler, so he often travelled in search of interesting writing material. But this weekend, he was home. 

 

It was the perfect opportunity for her and Teddy to meet without having to worry about being interrupted. But should they?

 

It was the same thing every time. She would consistently go back and forth with herself after contacting Teddy. She shouldn’t… They shouldn’t. Should they? No, of course they shouldn’t. In what universe would what they were doing be okay?

 

But she wanted to.

 

He was practically her nephew. She had known him since his birth. He was just a few years older than her own children. She was married… There were so many reasons for Hermione to end her affair with Teddy.

 

But despite all those reasons, Hermione couldn’t help it. She was addicted to Teddy and his touch. She knew that Teddy couldn’t say no, and he it didn’t hurt that he was a fantastic fuck. 

 

She came across him in the shed at the Burrow one Sunday evening, and she didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but she kissed him roughly, taking them both by surprise. One swift drop to her knees, and she found out that Teddy was the wizard she had been looking for. He had tangled his hands into her hair, roughly tugging on her hair as she sucked his cock hard. Just as she always wanted.

 

A part of her felt guilty for using Teddy like she did. Was it wrong of her to go after a young and inexperienced wizard? With a few touches of her hands, Teddy had fallen under her charms. But was that right? Was it fair to him to use him in an attempt to soothe the chaos of her current midlife crisis?

 

She had good reason. Or at least, that’s what she told herself.

 

Teddy would touch her like Ron wouldn’t. Teddy would be rough and demanding… his hands pulling and pushing on her body, bringing her to heights that she had never thought possible. He would face fuck her, shoving his cock roughly down her throat as he gripped her hair tightly.

 

Ron would never do that. He was sweet and tender - everything she wanted and loved in her husband. But some days, she needed more. She wanted more. 

 

She wanted someone that would use and abuse her body just right, not caress her tenderly. She wanted someone to pinch her nipples and spank her clit as she was about to come. She needed teeth grazing over the sensitive parts of her body. She needed to be dominated. 

 

Only a young, blue-haired spitfire could love her that way.

 

Eyes trained on the fireplace, she held her breath, her body tingling in anticipation of his arrival. Her fingers played with the lace edging of the nightie she was wearing. 

 

Any moment now...

* * *

Teddy paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He would stop, clench his hands into fists and then relax, before continuing his back and forth pacing. 

 

Hermione had Owled him. She had begged for him to come over, stating that she was lonely. Begging that she needed him desperately. Telling him that he was the only one who could give her what she really needed. 

 

The thought of her wanting his touch drove him mad with lust. He was addicted to her. He craved her… he desired her. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to Floo on over and fuck her senseless. However, something held him back each and every time. He suspected that it was his conscience. 

 

He knew that what they were doing was wrong. Hermione was practically his Aunt… He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if Uncle Harry or Ron found out about the two of them. Or, Merlin forbid, Grandma Molly. It would be the end of his life as he knew it.

 

But she knew how to draw him in. She knew just how to play him… 

 

Hermione made him weak in the knees, and she fucking _knew_ it. She used the knowledge that he loved her to her advantage. She played him like a fucking violin.

 

He had all but fallen in love when she had dropped to her knees one day at the Burrow while they were both in the garden shed. With hurried hands, she had freed his cock and had her mouth on him before he could even protest. Minutes later, he came with a small cry, thrusting into her mouth. She swallowed every bit.

 

From that day on, Teddy couldn’t say no. Hermione would submit to him in ways that he hadn’t even known possible. He could fuck her anywhere and any way, and she’d let him. 

 

His favourite place to fuck her was her bed. Some nights after he left, he wondered if Ron would ever notice the scent of another man in his bed. Teddy wished he would. Then, maybe, he’d be able to fully claim Hermione as his own.

 

Wringing his hands one last time, Teddy moved forward and stepped into the fireplace, decision made. Grabbing a fistfull of Floo powder, he threw it down, firmly stating, “The Weasley Cottage!”

 

Stepping out of the Floo, he was unsurprised to see Hermione waiting for him. She always waited for him. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he took in her midnight blue lingerie set. He loved that colour on her - it always drove him mad with want.

 

The sultry look in her eyes as she beckoned him forward was all Teddy needed to know that he made the right decision. Fuck the consequences, tonight, Hermione was _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/116328.html).


End file.
